f1fandomcom-20200222-history
F1 2010 (video game)
|predecessor = F1 2009 |successor = F1 2011 |contributors = }} F1 2010 is a video game by Codemasters, based on the 2010 Formula One Season. It is the sequel to F1 2009 and the second video game in the series. As of June 2011, 2.3 million units were sold world-wide. Game Modes Career This game mode allows users to take part in a 3 year, 5 year, or 7 year career. Users start with an "entry level" team, but can build up a reputation big enough to gain a contract with the higher teams. The user's paddock (main menu) will be changed based on the team that the user drives for in the career mode. The paddock is equipped with press and team trailer containing an agent. Users will also have the option to change the design on their helmet, by selecting either a generic or national pattern. Users will participate in all of the race weekends in the season and will have chances to enter practice sessions to assist the team in research and development. To gain these opportunities, users must beat their teammate to gain the position as the number one driver for the team. Midway through the season, users will have a chance to select a rival, based upon their current standings in the season. Grand Prix In the Grand Prix game mode, users were able to chose from all of the tracks on the calendar. They were able to select multiple tracks and chose weather conditions for the track. Users selected a driver that they wanted to be, from the drivers in the 2010 season. Time Trial Users could select any one of the tracks on the calendar, where they could compete to set the track record. For this mode, damage, tyre and fuel simulation is automatically disabled. Users can still select the track weather. Users have the option to download "Ghost Laps" from the online leader board (internet required). Time Trial Party Time Trial Party is a mode similar to the Time Trial mode. The Time Trial Party enabled users to compete against each other on the same console. Users simply enter the weather settings, number of players, and number of the laps. Users can then compete against each other. Multiplayer The Mutliplayer game mode allows users to compete against other users running the same console, via the internet. Users can create a custom lobby or select from the following quick game modes, in which matches are automatically created: Pole Position This game mode lasted 20 minutes and was designed to replicate qualifying. The winner was the user that set the fastest lap time. Sprint This game mode lasted 3 laps. The starting grid for this event was randomized and held in dry weather. The winner was the first person to finish at the end of the 3 laps. Endurance The length of this game mode varied, depending on the selected track. The races was 20% the length of the grand prix event for that took place at that track in the season. The races are held in changing weather conditions and with randomized starting grids. Online Grand Prix This game mode is 7 laps in length, but consists of a 15 minute qualifying period in which the the starting grid was determined. This event is held in changing weather and requires each player to pit at least once during the race. Teams & Drivers Vocal Talent Schedule Bugs Shortly after the game release, users from all of the supported platforms reported that save data can become corrupt. Codemasters confirmed these reports, saying that the saved data could become corrupt if the user performs a specific sequence of steps. Patches By late 2010, an official patch was released for all of the platforms. The patch fixed most of the bugs and added new features to the game. After the release of the patch, reports of some tyre and fuel simulation issues began. Codemasters did not release a patch to to fix these issues, as F1 2011 was released shortly after these reports began. Minimum PC System Requirements Awards *BAFTA Video Game Awards - Best Sports Game Videos External Links *Official Website Category:Video games Category:2010 Formula One Season